Bad Apple!
by Lunacii
Summary: Miyuki, a Kyuubi no Kitsune, is on the run from her arranged marriage to Demon Lord Sesshomaru. Upon escaping her guards, she is transported through Bone Eater's Well to Kagome's time, who protects her from Sesshomaru. However, Naraku wants Miyuki for himseld and will do whatever it takes to get her! SessxOC
1. Running Away

**Title: Bad Apple!**

** M first Inuyasha fanfic story... and my first story that involves an OC. WARNINGS for Bad grammer, spellings and the stuff... swearing.**

* * *

Ch1. Just a Start

The night was cold, dark and moonless and was only to get worst as blackening storm clouds brewed and thundered into the silent night promising a great storm. Already lightning began its burst and flashes of light, followed by the booms of thunder.

But no matter how horrible the night was to be, it never stopped the young demoness from running for her life. She was cloaked in black, covering her small form as she ran throughout the night and through the dark forest. Just barely a mile from her were three demons chasing after her and gaining ground. Even a human could tell they were royal guards obviously chasing after their charge. They were tall and strong and well-muscled, dressed with black with red designs of a powerful clan, in their hands were long swords of shining silver metal, cutting their way through the forest. They continued their chase after their charge, not bothered by the now pouring rain. It couldn't be said for the one they followed with gaining speed.

The young royal run-away was now drenched in rain, her clothes and cloak adding weight to her as they heaved with rain. Her body was beginning to sore from the hard running she had been doing for two days and now-on-to three nights straight. She had to get away!

She panted hard and fast, her breathing becoming painful and difficult.

Knowing that her pursuers were gaining on her, she fled into a small village looking for a good hiding place while hiding her scent. Not finding any, she searched frantically. Her heart was thudding from the running and the fear of getting caught.

Rustling from the edge of the forest gained her attention. The young princesses spun around with a gasp as she saw her royal bodyguards appear and were looking intently straightly at her. The tallest- the leader- came towards her cautiously with one step forward, the other two crouching, ready to sprint once again and capture their charge when needed.

Speaking softly to their royal charge, the leader pleaded, "My lady,_ please_! We mustn't waste time on this chase. The honorable lord you are to marry wants you at his palace as soon as possible! These are dark times and he wishes to insure your safety!"

The young girl growled in warning as the leader took another step forward, her body tense as the guards came closer to her.

"Never!" She growled, "I will not go to that man's palace!"

"But my lady-!" Just then, the cloaked demoness sprinted with great speed off to her left, issuing the chase once again.

The guards were only just ten feet away from her, and, again, gaining on her. With desperate hope, she shot magic fire from her hands. The fire was blue and white, and searing with heat, making a long and tall wall between her and the guards. The guards cried out, halting to stop and covering their faces by instinct from the surprise attack heat.

The flames were too dangerous to go through, the blue and white flames licked around them. If they were to jump through them they would damage their body beyond repair and wouldn't help them in their chase for the young princess.

Already, the village around them starting bursting into life as people came running out of their houses to see what was happening. The demoness stiffened when she felt the power of a hanyou and a priestess and priest close at hand.

A shift in the air around her led her to a strange dark well. Looking back towards her guards and seeing them still distracted by the fire, she jumped into the well starting to hide her scent with a complexes magic spell only her family could do but faltered when she continued her fall and the air around her changed.

She became surrounded by a purple-pink light, her body seeming to float and fall at the same time in the strange void. Soon, her feet thudded against the ground of the well.

Something was wrong with this air. It was too different, too murky and cloudy. Her body beginning to shut down, she used the last of her energy to jump out of the well only to find herself in a shed of some sort surrounded in darkness. Only able to make one tired step, she fell to the ground as darkness and sleep overcame her.

**-BAD APPLE!-**

It was early morning the next day. Kagome was busily getting all her things ready for her long journey that waited for her on the other side of the Bone Eater's Well. Noticing a shard missing, she began to panic.

_'Maybe it fell when I stepped out of the well?'_ she thought. While she pondered, her younger brother Souta came down the stairs about to head outside.

"Ah, Souta!" Kagome called out to her younger brother.

Pausing just as he was about to step out the door, he looked over at his sister questionably. "Yes?"

"Can you check by the well for a crystal shard for me please? I think I dropped one there."

Sighing, Souta replied, "Fine."

Souta began walking towards the shed where the well was located. He didn't like the shed much for it was always so dark in there. The sun was up and high, giving off its bright light undisturbed by clouds for no cloud could be located in the vast sea of baby blue in the air. Opening the shed door and letting the light shine onto the well. But, it wasn't just the well it revealed but also a girl laying unconscious on the dusty wooden floor. Eyes wide, Souta cried out...

"Kagome!"

Startled, Kagome and her grandfather and mother came running out the house to the shed were they could see Souta frozen in shock. Then they saw him rush in.

Thinking it was probably Inuyasha causing trouble or possibly hurt, Kagome reached the shed before the others, worry written all over her face. What she saw inside wasn't what she expected.

Inside, a dark cloaked figure lay unconscious on the dirt covered ground. The cloak's hood hid the beings face. Kagome gasped when she saw the shards aura covering the stranger.

Souta kneeled next to the figure, his hands hovering over the figure unsure where to touch fearing he may hurt the individual. Calmly, Kagome went next to the figure and began to notice the unusual budges underneath the cloak. Grasping the cloak, which was thick and damp with a liquid of some sort, she pulled the cloak roughly and quickly off the strange figure. She gasped. There laid a demoness of strange beauty and features.

The girl had long black hair that waved and must have gone past her knees. Her skin was a white cream color, slightly glowing in the dark, her cheeks held and pink rosy color, her lips a soft full pink of a rose, slightly moist. Her eye lashes were as black as her hair, thick and fluttered slightly from the light. She wore a silk kimono of many layers with gold, green and blue etchings of blooming flowers. What caught her eye the most wasn't her goddess angel-like beauty, but her demonic features. She showed no obvious demon tattoos other than three black whisker-like marks that were thin on each cheek and a black-purple creasent that hung upside down (like sailor moons) but large white fox ears where her human ears should have been, like snow on charcoal. Near her rear where long, thick tails of snow white as her ears. If she counted correctly there were nine of them, almost if not bigger than herself that lay limp around her.

"Demon!" screamed her grandfather, pointing down at the sleeping girl.

This woke the fox demoness whose eyes shot open. The girl yelped and with create speed, slammed herself backward into a corner, her hands and back pressed against the wooden wall, as if attempting to go through the wood like a ghost.

Her eyes were a violet color, glistening with panic as she looked at the humans. Her ears flattened against her head, and her tails wrapped around her as if to shield herself from any harm directed at her. The Kitsune looked to be just an inch or two shorter than Kagome, and looked rather vulnerable which seemed odd to Kagome.

This was probably a powerful demoness who could take them all out with a swipe of her hand! Yet, she looked scared and appeared to be at their mercy. And Kagome's grandfather was only making it worst

"Be gone you Kyuubi no Kitsune!" cried out the old man, throwing a non-working seal at the poor demoness.

Kagome quickly caught the seal as it left the old man's hand. "Grandfather! They don't work and plus, look at her! She's weak and scared! Don't make it worst!"

Kagome felt as if she could trust this demoness. The demoness seemed friendly since she sent no harm towards them as of yet. Plus, the air around the Kitsune seemed pure, warm and friendly. "What's your name?" Kagome asked sweetly to the panicked fox demoness.

"Miyuki," Miyuki said softly, a twinge of fear in her words.

"How'd you get her, Miyuki-san?" Kagome was curious. She thought only beings with the shards of the Shikon no Tama, but then again, she sees the aura of them on her.

"I was being chased," Miyuki said, slowly sitting on her knees, her tails still protecting her, but now swishing about like wind. "I saw the well and jumped in to hide myself and scent from my pursuers." The demoness then had a spark of panic in her eyes. "Please don't me back in there!" Miyuki cried out, her voice sweet and childish, "My pursuers will take me to that dreaded place that I wish not to go! Please! I'll do anything!" she begged, tears starting to blossom on the edges of her violet eyes.

To Kagome, her mother and Souta, it was those images of cuteness that'd see in those anime and cartoons when the girl begged and the air around them went pink or yellow with glitter. But take that out of their head, this was real! A demoness was begging for them not to send her in that well back to the Federal Era.

Souta exclaimed, "Why don't you want to go back?"

"Because," Miyuki started, tears threatening to fall, "Because I'm being forced to marry the demon Lord Sesshomaru!"

* * *

**Reviews would be nice, helps motivate. Anyway, what'd you think? Rather short beginning, the next chapter might be shorter, I started the 3rd chapter and it's pretty long... I think.**


	2. Kyuubi no Miyuki

**Finally, Ch2 is done! I've been working on God's Bane, hoping to continue it as well as Rhythm Emotion as well, also planning on soon uploading some more fanfics and crossovers. ^-^ wish me luck!**

**WARNINGS: Ooc-ness, spelling, misuse of grammer, etc...**

* * *

_"Because," Miyuki started, tears threatening to fall, "Because I'm being forced to marry the demon Lord Sesshomaru!"_

Those words rang through Kagome's head. Kagome had thought any demoness would have enjoyed and been happy from being able to marry the mighty demon Sesshomaru. But apparently she was wrong, since the fox demoness was frightened this morning from the thought of it.

Smiling, Kagome said, "Only one condition though. Please give those Shikon no Tama jewel shards and you can stay here"

Miyuki's eyes widened, and for a second Kagome thought she was going to vehemently refused, but instead, the Kitsune pulled three shards out of her pocket and one that seemed to have attached itself to her tail and showed them to Kagome in an outstretched hand. "You mean these? The one on my tail, I found here... just now. I don't like them much; their tune is so violent right now, like hiding a sweet tune beneath."

"Eh?" Souta said, "You can hear them? So cool!" He added with awe, and then added more, "Must be inconvenient when you find something that screeches."

Miyuki laughed, ringing like sweet bells. "Yes. I've only come across two things that made a sound like that. I'm really sensitive with sound than most demons, but much weaker with smelling."

Grandfather made a shaky step forward and said, "Are you related to-"

"Thank you, Miyuki-san," cheered out Kagome, taking the shards. Immediantly the shards began to purify to a pink color.

Violet eyes widened in wondered as they changed color. "Ah! They're giving off a sweet pure tune! Hiding out that horrible, dark sound! Amazing!"

"Yeah," Kagome said happily, "I'm a priestess, so they pure in my touch."

Miyuki looked up at her thoughtfully, suddenly in front of Kagome, hugging her. Her fox ear resting on her left breast where her heart was. Kagome's eyes widened and looked down at her, startled. "I'm sorry," murmured the child-like voice of Miyuki," Your tune... it's so pure and beautiful, like any priestess... but yours... it has a warmer touch to it than any priestess I've heard. I couldn't resist, I wanted to listen to it closer!" Miyuki looked up at Kagome, her eyes bright and warm, "So you won't send me back?"

"Of course not! I won't send you back, unless you want to! It's a promise!" Kagome exclaimed, hugging the girl back.

"Thank you!"

"You're welcome!"

Kagome's mother spoke up cheerfully, "Miyuki-san," Miyuki looked over to her. "How about you come into our home and get cleaned? Those clothes must be itching you know from their dampness and bothering you!"

Miyuki stepped in front of Kagome's mother and bowed. "Thank you ma'am!"

Washing Miyuki was a problem. Her curiosity about everything rivaled Inuyasha's, and getting her into the tub proved to be a challenge for her many tails got in the way. She would inspect every item, and her tails would grab anything she found interesting. It was so strange and funny seeing her tails grab things so swiftly out of nowhere.

At one point, one of her tails lifted Souta and brought him to her when she wanted to listen to his sound saying, "Your tune reminds me of a lullaby I once heard. I like it," she giggled. Souta had blushed at that.

After finally washing her many tails and her body, the human women had to do the hard task of clothing. None of their bras could even come close to fit Miyuki's rather large breasts, and finding a shirt that wouldn't squeeze the life out of her and not hold her breasts to be so revealing was just as hard. Kagome's mother had found an old tank top that could fit the Kitsune without being too bad, however it was just a little loose. The easiest task by far was her underwear panties, using Kagome's, even though they felt a little tight on her. Miyuki had to wear Kagome's shorts, being adjusted to fit her tails and fit her wide hips.

Miyuki's hair long hair poured on the ground behind her as she sat cross legged in front of the television in the living room. Her sparkling wouldn't leave the screen as she watched the strange pictures move and make noise. Souta sat next to her, a snow white tail of hers curled around his body and he pets the soft fur. He explained the show to her as they watched what he called "Power rangers" defeat a strange purple thing and its ravens.

Kagome had begun to get her stuff together again for the Federal Era, leaving Miyuki behind with her family. She wasn't yet going to tell Inuyasha of the Kitsune residing in her time period, knowing Inuyasha would react and do something stupid. As usual.

Looking back into the living where Miyuki sat next to Souta, Kagome smiled. _'She seems fine for now.'_

"I'm off!" Kagome called, and then went off towards the well.

"Bye, Bye, Kagome-san!" Miyuki called out to her.

Getting into the well, and absorbing her in the light she appeared at the bottom of the well in the Feudal Era. She had expected for Inuyasha to be hollering at her about her taking her sweet time. But instead she heard arguing. Climbing out of the well, she saw Inuyasha and Kaede waiting for her, arguing.

"-I'm telling you, again! I saw those demons chasing some other demon! I swear to you the demon jumped into the well!"

"An' the demon should've been in the well when we got here!" Kaede replied back to the furious Inuyasha.

"But the damn Demon got teleported to Kagome's time! It'd could've killed her now for all we know! She's late!" Inuyasha roared.

"SIT BOY!" Kagome shouted.

"ACKK!" A carter was formed where Inuyasha stood.

Ignoring Inuyasha, Kagome walked to the old priestess. "What happened last night that you guys are fighting about?"

"Last night four demons had ran into our village, one of the four was being chased by the other three-" Kagome eyes widened.

_'That must have been Miyuki-san being chased!'_ Kagome thought.

"- And the one being chased has set a fire wall between their pursuers, waking the entire village. Inuyasha and I set out to dispatch the youkai. They were peaceful however when we approached and told us they were after the charge, a princess from the East who was to be married in a week. We went in search of their princess, but her scent had vanished completely and the rain only made it worst. Inuyasha thought he saw the demoness jump into the well and vanished into light. However, no demon was here."

Trying to act genuine and surprise, Kagome asked, "What happened to the youkai?"

"They went off in despair, looking for their beloved princess. They seemed extremely worried." Kaede replied.

"Did they mention what their princess looked like?"

"They would not say in fear the information would go in wrong hands."

"I'd say it's a load a shit! The demoness vanished into the well and is in Kagome's time!" growled Inuyasha, getting up. "Come on, 'Gome! We gotta go to your time and find that demon before she causes trouble!" Inuyasha started making his way to the well.

_'Oh no! I can't let him go; he'll find Miyuki and drag her back!' _Kagome grabbed Inuyasha saying, "There's no demon there, Inuyasha! I was there next to the well all night going over everything in my bag and thinking! Nothing came out of the well and nothing was in it!"

"See, Inuyasha?" Kaede said, "Nothing was there! You must have been seeing things!"

"Of course I was seeing things! I was seeing a princess run into a well and vanished!" Inuyasha growled.

"You even admitted it," Kagome said smugly, happy Kaede took her lie so easily; even Inuyasha was looking a bit defeated. He was just too stubborn to admit he was wrong.

"Whateve-" Inuyasha stopped and looked around to see Shippou running down the path.

"Ah! Kagome's back!" Shippou cried out happily, jumping into Kagome's arms. "Did you get me candy?" he asked.

"Of course!"

"Yay!"

The four walked back to Kaede's village, Inuyasha all sulky the entire having to admit defeat. The village was normal, as if what happened last night never happened.

In the distance, Kagome could see her other friends going on about. Miroku seemed to have been getting beat up by Sango as usual; Kirara was rolling around by Sango's feet. Everything was normal._ 'I guess this can't be too big of deal, I guess it's common for demons not to give info on their royalties. So protective and loyal!'_

When they stopped in front of the others, Inuyasha began ranting that it was time they set and looked for more shards, when Kagome gasped. "Nani," Inuyasha said, "Something wrong?"

"I just remembered something!" Kagome exclaimed, getting something out of her bag, then pulled out the three new shards and showed them to the group.

"Eh?" Inuyasha yelped, "You found so many already?"

"Where'd you find them, Kagome?" Sango asked. The entire group and Kaede looked at Kagome, surprised.

"I uh... found them just as I got here, next to the well!" replied Kagome a little too quickly, "I guess Inuyasha must've saw a demon go towards the well after all and left them there," she suggested poorly.

Kaede and Shippou looked suspiciously at her, Sango, Miroku and Kirara accepted it without questions. Inuyasha was gloating about he did see someone then probably trying to hide the shards and the well just might have reacted with them so close.

"Oh well," Inuyasha said, "That's three less shards! We got about half the damn thing done! Let's just go complete it and defeat that ass Naraku!" Already, Inuyasha started walking off.

"Wait," Kaede said. Inuyasha looked back at the old priestess and growled, impatient and wanting to go. "I need to speak to Kagome and Shippou for a moment- privately." She added when Inuyasha went to follow Kagome. Growling, Inuyasha stomped off and sat heavily against a tree, crossing his arms.

Silently, Kagome and Shippou followed Kaede into her hut and sat down in front of her. "Yes, Kaede?" Kagome said.

"I know you're lying." Right to the point. "And I'm not the only one. Shippou even sees it."

Panicked, Kagome looked at Shippou, and he was staring at her with 'Yeah-I-Know-And-I-Look-Cute-Because-of-It' look. "You guys know?"

"Yes dear," the old priestess continued, "And I also know that Inuyasha was right about the princess jumping into the well."

"Eh? Then why-?"

"If I had agreed, Inuyasha would have jumped into the well and caused problems for you and your family... and became enemies with almost all the Kitsune race if he had injured their pride and joy."

Kagome looked confused. "Pride and Joy?"

Sighing, Shippou said, "The Kitsune Princess, Princess of the East- Miyuki no Kitsune-hime-sama."

"Miyuki-san is the princess of the East?" Kagome exclaimed, wondered, "No wonder she was engaged to Sesshomaru!"

Shippou looked at her, startled. "Eh? You met Myuki-hime-sama?"

"Err, yeah. This morning. Souta found her and she practically begged us not to let her go back to this era because she was to be married to Sesshomaru. That's how I got these shards! She had them, and she gave them to me when I promised her I wouldn't force her to come!"

Kaede sighed, looking a bit frustrated. "Now you'll have to live up to it. Promising to a royal Kitsune is serious business, forming a bond between the two. Once you break that promise, your life is forfeit to them."

"What do you mean?" Asked Kagome, looking a little frightened. "Does this mean I die if I break the promise?"

"What she means," Shippou said, "Is that once you break the promise with a royal Kitsune, you become their personal slave for all eternity. Even when they die- you die as well. You can only be free from them whenever they feel like freeing you. Most of the time though, they kill you in one way or another for dare breaking a promise."

Kagome paled. "S-seriously? That's creepy!"

"But proper," Shippou said. "When you promise to the royal line of the Kitsune, you should feel honored. They find it hard to trust those not of their kin. They only really attach themselves to family or close friends. When you get honored with a promise, and fulfill it, you're very much welcomed in their halls. And you're well respected by the Kitsune."

"Whoa!" Kagome exclaimed.

"But there still is the problem," sighed Kaede, earning a look of confusion from Kagome.

"What's the problem?" she asked, getting worried. If Kaede was worried, she should be worried too.

"Sesshomaru." The old woman summed up.

"How can he be a problem," Kagome asked, curious.

"Sesshomaru is honor bound. Plus, his mother arranged this entire marriage with Miyuki-hime-sama's parents- well... mainly the mothers took action" muttered Shippou, "From what I got from the guards, her father wasn't so willing to give up his daughter."

"Huh?" Kagome looked surprised, staring at Shippou. "I thought they didn't tell anyone any details."

"They can tell me since I'm Kitsune. They trust the Kitsune kind since we honor our royalty and remain forever loyal to them!" Proclaimed Shippou, a passionate fire burned in his eyes.

"Wow... anything else?" Kagome asked.

"Uhh... "Shippou looked at Kaede for help.

"Anyhow," Kaede said, "Sesshomaru will come to this village in search of his betrothed. And since you lot were here he will blame use all for the Kitsune-hime's disappearance. And that will surely lead to our deaths."

Kagome's eyes widened. What had she done! Sesshomaru now has a good excuse to kill them all and she was responsible for promising not to force Miyuki back to this era!

"What do I do?" Kagome cried out. This was bad!

Shippou looked up at her and said, "I say you try to convince her to come back! Miyuki-hime-sama is very compassionate and will understand!"

"I can't do that!" Kagome cried out. In just those short hours of knowing Miyuki, she had grown protective over the childish demoness. Miyuki was so sweet and bloomed innocence in any situation making the simplest thing the most interesting topic to speak of. Her childish voice just made you want to hear more and more of it and her curiosity were as joyous and adorable to look upon as watching a white kitten roll in green grass. So startling and cute! It made Miyuki a joy and sweetness of a younger sibling, yet as soft and caring as a mother.

Miyuki wouldn't survive being around Sesshomaru! She was too naive and innocent for the demon!

Plus, she'd be breaking her promise! In a way, convincing Miyuki to come back to the Federal Era was still forcing her to come back! Throwing the threat of 'All these innocent people will die just because you just don't wanna be married!' And seeing Miyuki's scared face wasn't something she wanted to see again.

"Or," Kaede said, looking very thoughtful, "You could have someone else take Miyuki here."

"No way!" Kagome shouted, "She hates Sesshomaru! I won't stand for her to be around Sesshomaru! She won't understand his cold ways! And plus-"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE SESSHOMARU?"

Shippou looked at Kagome fearfully, and said, "We're in trouble now."

What was she going to do?

-With Miyuki After Kagome Left-

Miyuki felt rather happy here, in this strange house. She grew much attached to Souta, Kagome's younger brother. Often following him around like a duckling after its mother. Souta would teach her all sorts of things. Like the new kanji writing they would write in, or his favorite foreign sweets she never had before- like bubblegum or vanilla and Oreo ice-cream. He showed her many of his strange 'manga' texts. They were black and white pictures with text. Her favorite was the one he called 'Naruto' for simple reasons. One, the character reminded her of her older brother. Two, it involved demons. Three, showed various human personalities. And four, the most important it had her species in it. She giggled, when they got their animal demon form wrong. They were much bigger, their tails longer and thicker, and plus, the looked kind of funny.

What the young princess found more interesting was the 'videogames' as Souta called them. She liked playing on them just to make the funny noises when the character would die. Souta laughed at her explanation, she liked his laughter.

His mother was very nice to her, often petting her white fox ears, always stating, "I can't resist it! They're so cute!" The mother had insisted that Miyuki called her Nodoka-san. The grandfather was more suspicious of her. Always looking at her then at various texts in his hands, as if trying to compare her to what was in the text.

"Neh, Miyuki-chan," said Souta to her.

"Hmmm?" Miyuki hummed. Currently, she had Souta in her lap and was hugging him, her tails shading them as they sat on the roof top of his home enjoying the view.

"What's your family like?" he asked curiously.

"I'd like to know to," said a voice startling them. Climbing onto the roof from a ladder was Grandfather and behind him sweet Nodoka-san. It was Grandfather who had spoken.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to know too," Nodoka said.

Miyuki hesitated. She didn't talk of her family much and they were the reason she ran off. However, something told her it was okay and that she could trust them. Miyuki nodded. "It's okay," she said.

Once the other two settled, Miyuki began. "My families are from the Eastern lands of Japan. They, like me, are kitsunes. My papa is a Kyuubi no Kitsune by the name Kyuubi no Akemi, mighty Demon Lord of the East-"

"Ha!" Shouted Grandfather, "I knew it! It explained your tails and you're marking on your head! You're the daughter of the infamous Akemi-"

"You mean that tale of him killing the sun goddess and spreading the world in total darkness. Consumed in his pride of killing the sun goddess he went on a killing rampage, killing his son and wife in his arrogance? Then was slaughtered by the heroic priest Higurashi no Goro who brought light back to the world?" Miyuki asked, her upper face covered in shadow. Souta could tell she was getting angry; he had a bad feeling that this tale was false.

"Why yes of course," gloated Grandfather, "He is our ancestor after all-"

"That tale is false and incorrect," Miyuki dead-panned and looked at him with a way-to-sweet-to-be-true smile. Her eyes were closed and her face glowed and glitter, sparkles and flowers shined and glittered and sparkled around her.

"Eh?" Grandfather said, startled. No! This is true-

"Higurashi no Goro was a fool that slipped down a cliff after tripping over his own feet. When he was flailing his arms about like an idiot he broke the Stone of Eternal Sunlight that was carried by Kitsune no Amaya causing all of Japan to be covered by a black sky into a too-be eternal darkness. Kyuubi no Akemi searched for all the scattered pieces of the stone and brought light back to Japan in just a week. Goro, however, was enslaved under my father for a century and was ordered to serve every need of Kitsune no Amaya. He was finally freed after that century and sought revenge on my father. Using his weak spiritual energy, the Priest of Idiots sent a curse onto Akemi's wife and eldest child- a son- that sent them into a deep slumber only he could awaken them from. Outraged, Akemi-sama came to Goro's doorstep with other powerful demon lords and demanded he awaken his family from their curse. Frightened, Goro ran off, chased by the Demon Lords. However, Goro's youngest daughter- only of five springs- had caught her father with her spiritual powers and forced him to apologize to the demon lords and lift the seals. With cowardly intent, Goro attacked his daughter only to be stabbed in the heart by his own blade when he foolishly swung it. His daughter, unfazed by his death- even for her age was remarkable by the demon lord's standards.

"Upset that he couldn't get the curse off his wife and son, he asked the daughter of Goro if she could help. The daughter said she would since she felt it was wrong of her father to curse people who had no part in the trouble, she awakened the slumbered demons. However, the young human being only of five springs, life energy was going out from such a complexed curse. Kyuubi no Akemi awarded the young female with any gift she wished before she died. The daughter only asked to be buried in the hills of the Eastern land next to where her mother laid and that her father be buried where he died, far from she and her mother. Her wish was granted and she rested in peace and she held in honor in our house."

Grandfather started crying and sulking, unbelieving he had a cowardly foolish ancestor. Souta spoke up to her then, "How come you never said the young girl's name, Miyuki-chan?"

"I was also curious of why," Nodoka-san said, her eyes bright from such a story. Nodoka rather liked the story, showing how the daughter was raised and thought differently than her father and was so smart for only being five years.

"She had no name," Miyuki said sadly.

"Eh? Why not," Nodoka asked, clearly upset. What parent didn't name their child?

"Her father cursed her with his dying breath that her name could never be spoken. It is now a name that world no longer knows. Exterminated from texts, minds and memory."

"Whoa! That's horrible," Souta exclaimed.

"It is, isn't it?" Miyuki agreed, "We often refer her as the 'Heroine of the East' or 'the Child That Understood'."

"I'm curious though," Souta wondered, "How come Grandfather knew a horrible version that put your family in dark light and Koro in good light?"

"Goro's son was loyal to his father and thought his father was better than us demons." Miyuki sang out happily.

"So," Grandfather whimpered out, desperate to change the topic from his foolish ancestor, "You were saying about your father?"

"Oh yeah!" Miyuki squealed happily, "My papa is Kyuubi no Akemi, great Demon Lord of the East, my mother is Kitsune no Inori. I had an older brother, his name was Saku. He's dead."

"Your brother is dead? I'm sorry," exclaimed Nodoka, knowing the loss of a beloved one.

"It's okay," Miyuki said cheerfully, "He just left us for a commoner human girl he fell in love with and wished for mortality. He got it and died around twenty years ago happily."

Souta looked at her wide eyed. "Demons can get mortality?"

"Of course. It's really hard though! It involves several life threatening tasks and much sacrifice."

"Whoa," Souta's eyes glowed in amazement.

Miyuki giggled.

Miyuki felt rather happy, and comfy, holding Souta as they watched 'cars' and 'planes' go by. Currently, however, Miyuki had a strange device covering her ears for the noise was too loud for her liking. Souta had seen her discomfort of the loud noise and brought out 'headphones' to lessen the noise hurting her large, furry, sensitive ears.

She had spent a good amount of time with Kagome-san's family, talking about her life in the palace. She did, however, keep the detail part of her marriage out. Grandfather had retreated into the shrine after she talked of her noble family, probably still devastated the great ancestor of his was a fool, coward and had a son that lied.

Sighing in content, Miyuki looked up towards the vast blue sky, noticing how it looked a little duller than where she came from. The young Kyuubi no Kitsune looked at the barely seen white moon thinking of how things had turned out. Memories resurfaced in her mind of the last week. Dully, she smiled as if trying to amuse herself at the turn of events.

Her violet eyes then widened, feeling as if Kagome was in trouble. She placed Souta down and said, "Kagome..."

Souta looked up at the demoness and asked, "What about her?"

"She's in trouble!" Miyuki jumped off the rooftop, ignoring Nodoka-san's cry and Souta grabbing onto her tail. She sprinted over to the shed that held the well that brought her here. Nearly tearing the door off its hinges, she entered and jumped into the well, hardly noticing that Souta was still holding onto one of her tails for dear life.

* * *

**Onto next chapters! ^-^ Hope you liked it and sorry for the long wait.**


End file.
